


Warm Blankets

by egotisticalee



Series: Melted Chocolate [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: Hey so remember how in the first part, Anti didn't claim Dark? Well of course that needed to happen at some point so here it is - some fluffy heat smut.I am tired and cannot think of a good summary





	Warm Blankets

Anti comes home and the smell that hits him draws out a pleased hum as he drops his bag and hangs his coat up. He chuckles to himself as he hears the sound of a frying pan at work and he heads to the kitchen with a smile.

"Honey, I'm home," he calls, hearing an answering laugh as he reaches the kitchen and stays in the doorway, taking in the sight and scent of Dark at the stove, wearing nothing but Anti's shirt and a pair of shorts and smiling back at Anti with amusement clear in his eyes.

"Well, don't you just look like something right out of a magazine?" Anti asks, getting an affectionate roll of the eyes. He moves forward and wraps his arms loosely but securely around Dark's waist. Leaning down, he rubs his cheeks and chin across Dark's neck and shoulder, right over the part where his scent is the strongest, and gets another chuckle as Dark tries to squirm away.

"Anti, that fucking tickles," he says but there's not even a hint of annoyance in his tone. Anti turns his head to kiss Dark's cheek and grins at the blush he gets in return. He knows full well that they're still in their honeymoon phase and he loves it. After all, demons are nothing if not self-indulgent.

"So, not that I don't appreciate it, but is there a reason you're acting like a house bunny?" he asks as he idly watches the stir fry sizzle away in the pan. Dark's blush deepens before he replies.

"I... I think my heat is coming," he admits quietly, gasping when Anti tightens the hold on him.

"Oh really?" the alpha asks in a purposefully deep voice, glad that his tight hold lets him feel the full extent of Dark's shiver.

"Yeah... I've been having this... urge to clean the house, cook you dinner, I even... I made a nest in the bedroom before thinking about it and I can't bring myself to take it down. Stupid biology," he mumbles. Anti lifts one hand to thread through Dark's hair and the omega turns to putty in his hands.

"Anti, I- the dinner," he protests weakly, but Anti still gently tugs him away and turns him before crowding him into a corner of the counters.

"I know, and it smells wonderful, darling," he says as he moves in and presses gentle kisses to his neck, delighting in the shiver he gets.

"You're doing perfect, love, I'm so pleased," he carries on. He swears he can feel the pride radiating off Dark and he knows he could spend every minute of every day praising his omega like this, and Dark would happily listen to all of it. There's not a lot of omega biology that Anti is particularly fond of - he's never really liked how it seems to centre around pleasing and submitting to their mate - but if he can make Dark feel like he's on cloud nine just by assuring him that he's loved, well, Anti certainly isn't going to complain.

"Anti..." Dark murmurs with urgency in his tone, though not with the same urgency it had on that day a few months ago. He leans back a little, confused, to see Dark staring at the stove.

"The dinner's gonna burn," he adds, sounding torn and drawing out a giggle from Anti as he moves back and lets Dark walk back over.

"Anything I can do?" he asks as he glances over to the sink, but the dishes are already cleaned and drying on the rack. Anti grabs a towel and starts to dry them and put them away, smiling to himself. He's never quite understood why omegas were ever meant to be the ones to tidy and clean the house if the alpha was meant to be the one to prove they could provide for the omega - though he guesses a clean nest is more for benefit of possible children than for alphas and it's not surprising that alphas would assume it was for them. He's just glad it's far more common than not for pairs to share the chores nowadays.

"I've got it covered, but thank you," Dark replies and Anti snaps out of his reverie, humming in acknowledgement before they slip into a comfortable silence.

The dinner is lovely and he makes sure to say so, loving the glow he sees from Dark in return and he thinks, damn. Whoever had the dumb idea that omegas were anything less than treasures was really missing out on something, because this, this wonderful positive feedback loop of feeling happy just to see the other happy is like nothing else Anti's ever felt, and it's all down to the beautiful omega smiling at him from across the table. Dark sees him staring and blushes, flicking a piece of onion at him and telling him to carry on eating. Anti happily obeys.

  
As they climb into bed - or rather, their nest - that night, Dark clearly has something on his mind. Anti pulls him close and tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear, gently grooming him to spread his scent in a way that doesn't tickle Dark with his beard.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?" he asks softly, getting a nod and a small smile.

"I've been thinking... I know we agreed that you would help me again on this heat, but... I would also like it if... you claimed me," Dark starts. Anti stares at him in shock that Dark quickly spots and goes to explain himself.

"I know it's a big commitment and I know that demons don't really do this kind of thing, but... I really do love you, so, so much, and I want everyone to know you are mine and I am yours," he says. His words trail off into a mumble and he looks down in shyness until Anti tilts his head back up by his chin.

"Dark, I love you too. If you want to make this commitment, I would be more than happy to claim you," he replies, feeling a shiver go down his spine at the primal thought of making Dark his. Dark seems to catch the change in his scent as he grins while he replies.

"I most definitely do," he says, leaning forward to kiss Anti, who returns it with a happy hum before leaning back and tapping Dark's nose.

"Go to sleep, darling. You'll need the energy for your heat," he reminds. Dark hums and nods before nestling closer and wrapping his arms around Anti's waist to pull him closer as the pair drift off to sleep.

  
Anti's not sure how much later it is when he's woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. He groans quietly as his eyes flutter open to see another pair mere inches from his face, staring at him with pupils wide and eyes hungry. It takes him a moment before he realises what's going on and he starts to grin as he reaches up to cup Dark's cheek.

"Has someone's heat come?" he asks as he trails his hand down Dark's chest to rest at his waist. Dark nods and grins back at Anti when the alpha attempts to flip them.

"You may be fucking me, but that doesn't mean you're in charge here. I want you. I need you, so..." Dark leans in to whisper into Anti's ear.

"I'm going to have you." His voice drips with dominance and though the alpha part of Anti wants to resist, he finds himself nodding quickly. He blames the haze of sleep that he hasn't quite shaken off yet - and the fact that seeing Dark like this is incredibly hot.

"Good boy," Dark praises jokingly. He gets a growl in return as Anti pulls him down for a crushing kiss. As they hum and nip and gasp, Anti can hear the rustling of clothes and moments later he feels Dark straddling him and grinding down, only the thin fabric of Anti's boxers between them. The movement punches out a groan from Anti, one that's quickly swallowed by the kiss before Dark leans back and leaves them both panting.

"I love you... so much," Dark murmurs as he rests one hand beside Anti's head as the other reaches behind himself. Anti watches with rapt fascination as Dark's mouth falls open into a perfect 'o', the temptation to grab him and hold him down rising higher by the second, even though the sight of Dark opening himself for him is one he wants to cherish.

Finally Dark seems to be done as he brings his hand back to hook his fingers in the waistband of Anti's boxers, smearing slick across the skin there. Anti brings his hands down so he can push himself up with his elbows and kiss along Dark's neck. The omega shivers and pushes Anti's boxers down an inch before gripping them and ripping them off instead. A laugh bubbles its way out of Anti's mouth and soon enough Dark is joining him, both of them tilting their heads so they can look at each other and steal kisses in between chuckles.

"I liked those boxers," Anti protests once they catch their breath and Dark laughs again as he rests his head on Anti's shoulder for a moment.

"You hush and let me ride you," he murmurs, the last of the giggles fading into a moan from both of them as Dark lowers himself onto Anti's cock. The feeling of the slick heat sends Anti's heart racing as they intertwine their fingers and hold on tight. Dark wastes no time in adjusting himself so he can start to bounce and roll his hips, saturating the air with moans.

"Fuck... Dark..." Anti groans out as he reaches forward to place a bruising grip on Dark's hips. He guides him on his thrusts so Anti reaches deeper and it draws out a low growl from the alpha as a needy whine falls from Dark's lips.

Dark comes after a few more thrusts but he stays fully hard, using his few moments of relief to lean down to Anti and whisper in his ear as he continues his rough pace.

"I bet you want you fuck me into submission, hm? Flip us over and push me down, cause I'm always meant to be under you?" he asks. Anti instinctively growls, the alpha part of him wanting to resist someone else's dominance and the rest of him being indignant that Dark would think he'd be such a knothead, even though he knows Dark doesn't really think that way. He cuts his growl off and reaches up to cup Dark's cheek again, finding it a little hard to do so as Dark is moving so much.

"I don't care where you are, as long as you're with me," he murmurs back. Dark gasps slightly and blushes, a fond smile appearing as he lets out another breathless laugh.

"Come on, Anti... I'm trying to - ah! - be sexy here, and then you come out with... with... oooh... with that," he says, a bit of petulance to his tone that has Anti grinning even as Dark slows down his pace to something more gentle.

"What? I can't tell my soon-to-be mate that I want to stay with him whilst also attempting to break the harmful stereotypes about the both of us?" he asks, drawing out another giggle from Dark.

"Fuck society another time. Right now, fuck me. It's getting tiring to ride you," he replies. Anti starts to flip them over but Dark shakes his head again as he leans down.

"Not quite yet. Let me claim you first," he murmurs before sinking his teeth where Anti's neck meets his shoulder. They moan in sync as Anti bucks his hips up and he has to swallow past a lump in his throat as he can feel their bond starting to form, overwhelming him with emotion. He looks up at Dark with adoration as the omega leans back, reaching his hand up to cup Dark's cheek.

"You're perfect," he whispers with reverence, a million more words hiding behind those two. Dark flushes deep red and leans into the touch with a smile before letting himself fall sideways so Anti has to move on top of him to keep them connected. A groan spills out of both of them at the movement as they settle.

"Your turn," Dark murmurs. Anti gives him another grin and leans down to his neck, biting down as he starts to thrust his hips in an almost frenzied pace. Dark moans out and threads his fingers through Anti's hair to tug on the strands, begging for more, harder, faster. With every slam of Anti's hips, Dark's body rocks and Anti's teeth sink deeper into his skin until they both feel the bond solidify and the wave of relief and contentment that comes with it.

Anti can't hold back his growls against Dark's skin as the omega sings his pleasure, coming again with a shout of Anti's name. Anti follows quickly, his thrusts becoming shallower as his knot grows and locks them together. This time it feels different somehow; instead of satiating a desire, it's like a puzzle piece fitting into place.

When Anti finally pulls his teeth out, Dark whimpers softly as the alpha laps up the blood before resting his forehead against Dark's chest.

"I love you," he murmurs quietly before looking up at Dark. His heart clenches at the look he gets as Dark returns the words. They kiss gently whilst Anti continues his slow thrusts, still pumping into Dark. Once his hips slow down to a stop, he gently moves them both until they're lying on their side with Dark facing away from him. He doesn't ever want to break his sight of the omega, but he has to if they want to sleep comfortably - at least until the temporary relief from Dark's heat wears off. He compromises by wrapping both of his arms around his mate and pulling him close, knowing that he doesn't intend on letting go.

 


End file.
